


Nervous

by Losing_Control



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I wanted them to play a part but couldn't fit them in anywhere, Sorry Fl4k isn't in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losing_Control/pseuds/Losing_Control
Summary: Amara is one of the toughest Sirens around: confident and reckless, a definitive force to be reckoned with. She can mow down an army of enemies with guns alone, and let's not mention the ferocity of her own powers. But she can't even tell a girl that she likes her without getting tongue-tied.Zane offers his help as a wingman, but that doesn't prove too useful.





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> The game isn't even out yet and here I am, writing about these two disaster lesbians. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy. I haven't written anything in a hot minute so it's very rusty, please bear with me. There's definitely more from where this came from. 
> 
> Also, at some point Amara says "Tatti" which just means "shit" in Hindi - correct me if I'm wrong, but I just found that on the internet.

The Tiger of Partali knew no boundaries. As a Siren with unimaginable power, no one dared to cross her, usually avoiding confrontation in the first place. Back on her homeworld, the people idolized her and the police feared her; crime bosses and drug lords thought twice before going out into public, knowing that she would be there to stop them in their tracks.

Amara was known for a lot of things, but she was mostly known for being brash and bold, and her confident swagger – coupled with her bare muscle – intimidated even the strongest man. For others, it excited them; she was seen as a challenge or someone who would be really good in bed. Like really good.

Regardless of her reputation, Amara had trouble with one thing and one thing only: it was something that made her heart race, her palms sweaty, her whole body tremble as if a shockwave had just blown into her. It was so unlike her to suddenly act insecure, to stutter and blush like a terrified teenager talking to her crush for the first time –

“Amara, hey!”

_Speak of the devil._

Amara snapped out her thoughts, cranking her neck around to see Moze, who had shed her helmet and jacket. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, a splatter of motor oil staining her white shirt. She brushed her hair back with a hand and Amara felt her pulse quicken.

“Sorry for the mess.” Moze gestured to her appearance.

_You look good._

“What’s up with you? Haven’t seen you all day.”

“Uh, well, I was just working out.” _No, you weren’t, you were hiding in your room, trying to avoid your feelings._ Amara gulped.

“All day? Huh. Must have been an intense workout.” Moze said, amusingly.

Amara tried to laugh, but it just came out as a choking noise. “Yeah, uh, I was really sore afterward, so I took a nap.”

“Hm.” Moze gave her a brief smile, and then she checked the watch on her wrist. “I gotta run to the inventory for more supplies. Iron Bear needs a few upgrades and it might take all night.” She sighed and brushed past Amara, turning back to wave before disappearing around the corner.

_You really blew it this time, didn’t you?_

The tension seeped out of Amara’s muscles and she exhaled a breath that she felt was being held in the entire time. She lowered her face into her hand, muttering a curse. _Tatti._

“Something the matter, lass?” It was Zane, leaning on the doorframe of the room closest to her as if he was watching the conversation between her and Moze unfold. Amara could partially make out his face, which was concealed by moving shadows, but she knew that he was wearing a smug expression.

“Were you spying on me?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“No,” he drew out the word and then sighed. “Well, perhaps my double was here.”

“Gah, of course.” Amara rolled her eyes at him.

“Listen, I can help you out.”

“With what?” she tried to sound oblivious but knew it wouldn’t phase the Operator whatsoever.

He stepped into the light, now considerably closer to her, “Don’t play dumb. I know you got a thing for Moze.”

Amara slowly blinked at him, “Huh? No, no, you must be mistaken – “

“C’mon, it’s just me here.” He said, a familiar twinkle in his eye. “Whether you admit it or not, it’s pretty obvious. You may not realize it, but you tend to stare at her – a lot. Out in the field, at Moxxi’s bar when we’re having a pint – hell – you even do it in the middle of battle. When bullets and blood are flying through the air, you take the time to look over at her, not putting into consideration that you may get hit by a stray bullet. You just want to make sure she’s okay.”

_Remember when Moze was seriously injured? During that insane battle against the cultists? You protected her. You put your life on the line. You stood in front of her, the only thing between her and the hoard of cultists quickly approaching, unleashing your powers in a fiery explosion. The energy rippled up your arm and throughout your body, a warm feeling – those ethereal fists pounded into each fleshy mass, one after another. When it was all over, you gave her your last healing hypo. You even carried her back to safety, although she was capable of moving on her own – you simply insisted._

The accuracy of Zane’s words hit Amara with unmatched force, and she tightened her hands into fists. She was speechless.

“As I was saying, I can help you,” Zane continued. “Since you don’t exactly have the balls to ask her out – “

“Hey! – “

“I can be your wingman, you know, to push you in the right direction.”

“Oh?” Amara scoffed. “And how do I know this will work?”

“Simple, you just gotta do what I say. Trust me.” Zane said matter-of-factly, and he gave her a goofy grin that was reminiscent of the older man. “Walk with me.”

He slung an arm around her shoulders, and the pair began to move slowly down the hallway. A resident of Sanctuary III would occasionally walk past them, murmuring a greeting that Amara couldn’t quite catch half the time. Her mind was racing; she didn’t entirely trust Zane with the dating advice and tips that he had promised her. Sure, he was more experienced and probably had a slew of romantic partners in the past, but he was more traditional than anything else. What he had in mind was likely not enough to win over someone as zealous as Moze, or so she assumed.

“Okay, so first,” he began. “You gotta stay calm, take a few deep breaths and forget that a pretty lass is giving you attention. Just be yourself!”

“That’s easier said than done,” Amara stopped moving, leaving Zane to walk a few steps ahead and then realize what had happened. He spun around on his heels. “What if she doesn’t like me… like that?”

“Aye, who doesn't?” he winked. “Come on, you’re attractive, you’re buff, you’re a good person, women practically swoon over you! And some men, I guess.” He laughed and resumed walking to which Amara followed his lead.

“Yeah, but what if she doesn’t like… girls.”

“Stop.” Zane shook his head. “You don’t know that. Just take it one step at a time, we gotta get you used to talking to her without sounding like a blabbering idiot, first.”

The pair made their way to Moxxi’s bar, which was empty, aside from a few patrons milling around and a drunkard sitting face-down at one of the booths. Zane ordered his usual pint and a “fruity drink for the lady” and took a seat at the bar as Moxxi prepared their drinks.

“Just because I’m a lady doesn’t mean I like fruity drinks.” Amara said bluntly, sliding into the seat next to him.

“Oh, I know,” Zane chuckled. “I just don’t want you downing something too strong. I need you focused.”

“Go on.”

“So I would start off with a pick-up line to break the ice,” he said.

“Don’t those just make things more awkward?”

“Not at all! I think they’re funny. Here, I got one: would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?”

Amara stared at him for a moment, eventually smiling and shaking her head. “That is so cheesy.”

“Wait, I have another one: for some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on.”

“These are bad!” Amara laughed, cuffing him on the arm.

“Hey ladies!” There was a call from across the bar, and when Amara looked over to see who it was, her heart dropped to her stomach. _Moze_. She hopped over to them, all cleaned up and presumably done with her work on Iron Bear. “What’s so funny?”

“I, uh – “

“I just told her a funny story.” Zane cut in, gulping down the pint that Moxxi had discreetly slid over, and Amara fiddled with the straw of her own drink. She took a sip and it tasted of mango and pineapple, with a hint of alcohol as the aftertaste – it was pretty good.

Zane promptly finished his pint, standing up and throwing down a wad of dollar bills. “Sorry, lass, but I got some business to attend to, I’ll see you later.” He told Moze, winking at Amara and leaving before she could beg him to stay.

Moze shrugged and sat down next to Amara, “Old men are weird. You gonna finish that?” she pointed to the fruity drink and Amara slid it toward her, shaking her head.

“Thanks.”

After a brief moment of silence, in which Moze sucked the drink dry and Amara stared at the bottles stacked along the wall adjacent to the bar, Moze perked up, “You okay?”

Amara didn’t know how to respond at first, but then an absurd thought entered her head, “Did it hurt?”

“Did what hurt?” Moze looked at her, visibly confused.

“When you fell from heaven.”

The silence that proceeded was even worse than the last time, and Amara could just envision the blank expressions of the patrons in the bar, staring at her as if they had heard her terrible attempt at a pick-up line – she could imagine cricket noises going off with each passing second. She rushed to say something else to clear up any awkwardness, “Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?”

_Shit, that was bad._

She expected Moze to just get up and leave right then and there, but no… _she smiled._ She started to laugh, too, and beat her fist against the bar’s countertop. “Look, I know what you’re trying to say here,” Moze said after she was done with her giggling fit. “You like me, don’t you?”

“W-what?” Amara stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. “I-I didn’t s-say – “

“Hey, hey!” Moze put her hand on Amara’s arm. “You don’t have to say anything, just know,” she leaned in closer, “that I like you too.”

Then she kissed her, at first gently so that it wouldn’t spook her too badly, eventually deepening it as she felt Amara relax against her. She lifted her hand to caress her cheek, her other hand running along the firm muscle of her arm. They broke apart and Amara fleetingly touched Moze’s face, staring into those soft hazel eyes.

She smelled of fresh soap with a trace of rusty mechanical parts – something that oddly comforted her. Amara scooted closer to her, at least closer than where they were before, and her hands dropped down to her waist; she gripped her hip, earning her an excited gasp.

“Am I interrupting something?” Amara and Moze did not realize that Moxxi was now directly in front of them, practically purring at the sight of their touchy-feely antics.

“Huh?” they simultaneously pulled apart, smoothing out their clothes.

“Ah, you two are the sweetest,” Moxxi said. “But I’m afraid you will have to take this elsewhere. Some of the patrons are… staring. A little bit too much.”

They looked around at the group of gross men who were staring them down. They had this wild look in their eyes, begging them to continue so that they could get some pleasure out of it.

Amara groaned, “Thanks for the heads up.”

“My place?” Moze suggested, wiggling her eyebrows, to which Amara reacted with a laugh. She took up the Gunner’s offer and tossed down some dollar bills on the counter.

“Have fun, sugar.” Moxxi slurred, counting the money that Amara had left her. “But not too much fun.” Amara gave her a confident nod before turning to walk with Moze, snaking her arm around the shorter woman’s waist and tugging her closer.

“Whoa there, Tiger,” Moze hummed against her neck. “Show me those claws once we get to my room.”


End file.
